


Pranksters

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cavalry, Friendship, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Post-Bahrain (Agents of SHIELD), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Bahrain (Agents of SHIELD)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and May</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranksters

Clint remembers that when he joined Shield that he was assigned an SO.  
Her name was Melinda May. At first glance she looked to be cold, aloof and stern. But Clint soon found out she had a mischievous streak underneath that stern attitude.  
May trains him and when both of them are in the mood they descend on other Shield agents with their pranks. Together they become a terror for the new recruits and others who cross them in a wrong way.

But then something changes. May suddenly pulls out of the field and transfers to administration. Clint hears rumors about what happened and how everyone's calling May ' The Cavalry.' Clint gets the impression that May doesn't like being called that. He asks Coulson why they are calling her that. and Phil tells him she saved the lives of many agents but something happened that she doesn't talk about.

When Clint sees May again in the Gym she has a haunted look in her eyes and he knows whatever happened on the mission affected her so much that nothing will ever be the same again because the stern but mischievous woman he knew was replaced by a broken one.

Kisses.


End file.
